helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Genkimono de Ikou!
|type = Single |artist = Mano Erina |album = MORE FRIENDS |released = September 15, 2010 September 22, 2010 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 13:38 |label = |producer = |Last = Onegai Dakara... 7th Single (2010) |Next = Seishun no Serenade 9th Single (2011) }} Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!; Let's Go Cheerfully!) is the eleventh single (eighth major label single) released by Mano Erina. The single was released in 2 Limited Editions, and regular editions; limited A coming with a bonus DVD. The title track was used in commercials for Nissin Foods, Hakusui's High Sour, and Luna Luna's women's medical website. These products are featured in the Director's Cut Version of the music video. The B-side was used as the theme song of the movie Kaidan Shin Mimi Bukuro - Kaiki, in which Mano starred. The music video itself was directed by Tsutsumi Yukihiko. The Director's Cut Version features Mano and "Genkimono Man" trying to encourage people through tough times with the special "Genkimono" drink. The video is in comic style and the dialogue appears as speech bubbles punctuated by energetic dance scenes. Former Hello Pro Egg members Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu, Takeuchi Akari, and Sato Ayano appear as back-up dancers in the PV. Tracklist CD #Genkimono de Ikou! #Uchi e Kaerou (家へ帰ろう) #Genkimono de Ikou! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Jacket Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像) Single V #Genkimono de Ikou! (Director's Cut Ver.1) #Genkimono de Ikou! #Making of (メイキング映像) Single Information #Genkimono de Ikou! #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Music: Hatakeyama Toshiaki #*Arrangement: Kawai Eiji #*Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko #*Music Video: http://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0082233&ch=0 #Uchi e Kaerou #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*English Lyrics: Nishida Emi #*Composition: Hatakeyama Toshiaki #*Arrangement: Takashi Tsuzawa Concert Performances ;Genkimono de Ikou! *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ (with Saho Akari, Kikkawa Yuu, Takeuchi Akari, Sato Ayano as back-up dancers) *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (with S/mileage) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring - Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ - Ozeki Mai *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Uemura Akari, Aikawa Maho, Yamaki Risa, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko / Hagiwara Mai, Iikubo Haruna, Takagi Sayuki, Sasaki Rikako, Fujii Rio, Kishimoto Yumeno, Funaki Musubu *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Ogata Risa (part of a medley) *Mano Erina Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Live ~my precious treasure box~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 15,774 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,754 Additional Videos Mano Erina 「Genkimono de Ikou!」(Director's Cut VER.1) References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Genkimono de Ikou!, Uchi e Kaerou Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs